The Rise of MIDRED
by Black-Maiden-Down
Summary: My name is Midred. Old name Rose. I was only a child when I was thrust into the world where men were trying to create the future. Out of billions of people living on earth, only a few of us were chosen. However I was different from the others. I was created for something life wasn't ready for. This is my story, to how I become an Avenger- Earths Mightiest Heroes.


**The Rise of M.I.D.R.E.D**

**I don't own the Avengers/ Marvel. Set before the movie.**

**My name is Midred. Old name Rose. I was only a child when I was thrust into the world where men were trying to create the future. Out of billions of people living on earth, only a few of us were chosen. However I was different from the others. I was created for something life wasn't ready for. **

**This is my story, to how I become an Avenger- Earths Mightiest Heroes.**

Florida, 1970.

" I wan stowy, I wan stowy, stowy, stowy, STOWY" my little brother Jamie screams at the top of his lungs, trying to get my attention. For the past half an hour, Jamie refused to sleep and wanted a bedtime story from ME because I'm the only one who can give him one.

I groaned in annoyance and put down my favourite book. Looks like I won't be able to finish it tonight. I got up from my bedroom and tiptoed to my brother's room next door. There Jamie was sitting on his bed, red faced, giving his cutest puppy eyes. I crossed my arms and tried to look angry, it must've worked because he was giving me an even cuter look.

Damn.

I could never say no to those eye.

I sigh in defeat, and Jamie started cheering happily, bouncing on his bed. I picked up a random book from his bookshelf. The chicken Robot. I was reading halfway through the story when Jamie finally fell asleep. I put the book down beside his bed. I readjusted his covers and gave him a light kiss on the forehead.

Jamie is a 5 year old, and could be the most adorable kid ever. He has short black hair, blue eyes and has a cute dimple on his cheek.

Brothers are annoying, however that doesn't stop you from loving them to death.

'Is he asleep'? I whipped my head to see Mum and Dad standing at the door. My parents went out for a romantic dinner since it was their anniversary today. They must've gone through the front door silently, because I didn't hear them come in.

'Yep' I answer 'how was dinner Mummy?' I walked to my mother and give her a big hug. My mother name is Sally, Sally kethlin and looks pretty young for her age. She doesn't look anything like me. She was tall, has blonde curly hair that reaches up to her back, and has blue eyes like Jamie and I. I loved my mother very much.

'it was lovely, sweetie pie' she returned the warm embrace ,and kissed me on the cheek. 'I think it's time for your bedtime, goodnight' I smiled and gave a long yawn. I told my parents goodnight and went to the bathroom. I quickly took a shower, got dressed into my pyjas and brushed my teeth. After a while, I looked into the mirror. A girl who was about 10 years old was staring back.

Just like I said. I didn't look anything like my mother. Instead I had long black hair that goes up to my waist, blue eyes and weird pale skin. I consider myself cute sometimes, but when I'm next to Jamie. I wasn't so sure.

I hopped into my comfy bed and turned off the nightlight. I must've stayed up too late because I had a very strange dream. There was a girl. Like me, but she was older, but looked different somehow. She was just standing there with her head down, and her long hair blowing in the wind. What caught my attention was that things were flying everywhere, caught on fire. They looked like pieces of medal, and not one single piece even touched her. She finally looked up, her eyes glowing like the colour of the sea and saw an older Jamie lying on the sand ground, bloody and bruised. He looked dead. The girl let out a blood-curling scream. There was a burst of blue light and I woke up, sweating and shaking. I rolled over and fell asleep once again. When I woke up the next day, I didn't remember the dream at all.

**I hope you like it. **


End file.
